Miracle
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: No Summary / A Kihyun Fanfiction / BL, Yaoi, M-preg


Suasana malam hari Seoul terlihat ramai dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu pertokoan dan lalu lalang kendaraan disepanjang jalan membuat suasana semakin ramai. Bila dilihat dari ketinggian, maka itu semua akan terlihat sangat indah. Seperti puluhan lampu yang bersinar terang dengan berbagai macam warna.

Seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh seorang pria tampan. Mata hitamnya yang terbingkai kacamata dengan frame senada sedang menatap pada keindahan yang ditawarkan. Tangannya bersedekap didepan dada dengan pandangan yang tetap fokus kedepan. Hingga akhirnya suara ketukkan dipintu ruang kerja khusus Presdir miliknya membuatnya harus menoleh dari keindahan didepannya pada pintu ruangannya yang bercat gading.

"Masuk."

Suara langkah sepatu heels terdengar setelahnya disusul dengan sosok seorang wanita cantik dengan setelan formal khas sekretaris miliknya -tapi tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikkan dan keseksian lekuk tubuhnya yang tercetak sempurna karena kemeja putih dan rok mini yang dipakainya.

"Permisi, Presdir."

"Ada apa, Bora?"

"Ini adalah rancangan produk baru yang akan diluncurkan pada bulan ini. Anda harus memeriksa terlebih dahulu."

"Letakkan saja disana."

Kim Kibum -Presdir dari Kim Corp itu menunjuk pada meja kerjanya yang langsung dituruti oleh sekretaris cantiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Ya."

Setelah menunduk hormat, Bora mulai melangkah keluar dengan langkah anggun.

Kibum berjalan dan mendudukkan diri dikursi kekuasaanya. Diraihnya map biru itu dan mata berbingkai kacamatanya mulai tenggelam menyelami setiap kata demi kata yang ada dikertas putih itu -memastikan bahwa tidak ada kesalahan disana, sedang otak jeniusnya mulai berpikir dan menghapal setiap kata yang ada.

Sesekali tangannya akan terangkat untuk membenahi kacamatanya yang turun ataupun guna membalik lembar kertas ditangannya. Kemudian dia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tugasnya sebagai Presdir perusahaan membuat Kibum harus ekstra teliti dalam menangani setiap berks yang masuk keruanganya. Dia tidak boleh ceroboh karena nasib ribuan pegawai yang mengabdikan hidup mereka diperusahaan ini berada ditangannya.

Tok Tok!

Suara ketukan di meja membuat Kibum menghentikan aktifitasnya -sepertinya dia terlalu fokus hingga tidak menyadari ada yang masuk. Mata hitam kelam miliknya melirik lewat ekor matanya guna melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu waktu kerjanya dan dia mendapati sebuah tangan putih terkepal diatas mejanya dengan jari menis berhiaskan cincin permata putih yang terlihat sangat indah di jari lentik itu.

Kibum tersenyum -hanya senyum tipis dan kembali sibuk dengan perkerjaannya sendiri. Dia seolah tidak menganggap keberadaan orang lain diruangannya.

Membuatnya mendapatkan pelototan kesal dari caramel bulat itu dan juga ketukan dimejanya sekali lagi -kali ini jauh lebih keras.

"Permisi tuan, Presdir. Apa saya mengganggu waktu berharga anda?" Setiap kata yang terucap itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan -membuktikan bahwa si pemilik suara sedang merasa kesal karena diacuhkan. Tapi alih-alih membujuk, Kibum justru semakin menambah kesal dengan kata-kata santai yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau sudah tau dimana pintu keluarnya kan?"

Pria manis dengan rambut ikal madu itu berdecak. Langkah kakinya yang menghentak terdengar saat dia berjalan kearah pria tampan yang duduk dibalik meja Presdir itu. Dirampasnya kertas-kertas laknat -menurutnya itu dan dilemparnya kesembarang arah. Dia kesal sedari tadi diacuhkan apalagi karena kertas yang entah apa isinya itu.

Tanpa peduli apakah pria tampan itu akan protes atau tidak, dia mengalungkan tangan dileher kemudian duduk dipangkuannya.

"Sepertinya kertas-kertas itu lebih menarik hingga kau terus memperhatikannya daripada memperhatikan aku yang tampan ini."

Caramel lembut itu menatap sinis. Tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum saat merasakan tangan kekar itu melingkar erat dipinggangnya juga sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibibir plumpnya.

"Kau tidak tampan tapi..."

"Kau itu manis, Kyuhyun." Mata caramel Kyuhyun mengerling malas saat pria tampan didepannya ini mengangguk. "Ya. Ya. Ya. Aku tau. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti mengatakannya, Kibum?"

"Tergantung." Pelukan itu mengerat, membuat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan masuk dalam pelukan hangat Kibum. "Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

"Ck. Kenapa kau suka sekali membantah perkataanku."

"Karena aku suka."

Kibum berkata cuek dengan mengedikkan bahunya yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali medecakkan lidah. Tapi alih-alih melakukannya, dia malah menyandarkan kepalanya didada Kibum dan memainkan jari telunjuknya didada bidang itu.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Kibum. Aku berharap semoga suatu saat nanti anakku tidak menuruni sifatmu yang satu ini."

Satu alis terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang Kibum dapatkan justru Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Istri manisnya itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membawa tangan kekar Kibum ke perut rampingnya.

Mata hitam Kibum mengerjap tak percaya seraya menatap bergantian pada tangannya dan wajah manis Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang tidak bercandakan?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Ya sudah."

Karena Kibum diam saja Kyuhyun jadi kesal sendiri, Kibum seperti tidak percaya padanya. Dia baru saja beranjak berdiri dan siap-siap pergi tapi tarikan pada pingganganya membuat Kyuhyun harus kembali kepangkuan Kibum. Kata-kata umpatan baru saja akan keluar dari bibirnya jika saja Kibum tidak mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi diwajah manisnya. Suami tampannya itu terlihat sangat senang, dia selalu merapalkan kata terima kasih disetiap kecupannya, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau jadi tertawa karena geli. Dan Kyuhyun jauh lebih senang karena dialah yang membuat Kibum merasa senang.

Kyuhyun berjanji. Dia akan menjaga hadiah yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

 **Araelf**

"Kyu."

Pria manis itu menyerngit. Dia mengerang pelan saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibir pink nya. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan semakin bergelung menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut tebal. Tidak mempedulikan suaminya yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya.

Kibum tersenyum. Diusapnya pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan sayang kemudian menepuknya pelan.

"Kyu, ayo bangun."

"Lima menit lagi, Kibum."

"Tidak bisa. Ini sudah lima menit yang kelima."

Kyuhyun mengerang keras saat Kibum mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang masih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Dia masih mengantuk dan suaminya ini sama sekali tidak pengertian.

"Hei." Tepukan dipipi kembali Kyuhyun dapatkan ditambah dengan cubitan, membuat matanya mau tidak mau harus membuka walau hanya sedikit.

"Huwaaaaa."

Kyuhyun berteriak kaget. Matanya sukses membuka dengan lebar saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan berakhir digendongan Kibum. Kyuhyun mengalihkan fokusnya pada Kibum yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Sekarang waktunya sarapan, Tuan Putri."

Pipi chubby itu mulai berhiaskan rona merah samar dan bibir bawahnya digigit untuk mengulum senyum. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkar dileher kokoh Kibum dan dia ikut menenggelamkan wajah memerahnya disana. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap manis Kibum padanya ditambah lagi dengan embel-embel Tuan Putri. Kyuhyun malu.

Kibum yang melihatnya tersenyum, kemudian mulai melangkah masih dengan senyum yang merekah. Dia suka dengan tingkah malu-malu Kyuhyun yang begini, sangat imut.

Begituereka sampai diruang makan yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur Kibum segara mendudukkan Kyuhyun dimeja makan dengan hati-hati. Tangannya membantu merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang terlihat berantakkan efek bangun tidur. Setelahnya, Kibum meletakkan masing-masing tangannya disamping tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Kau ingin makan apa pagi ini?"

"Kau akan buatkan?" Kibum mengangguk dan Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu Baby ingin makan nasi goreng, omelet, kimchi-"

Kyuhyun terus saja berceloteh tentang makanan yang diinginkannya dengan menjual bayinya sebagai alasan, membuat Kibum terkekeh pelan. Mata hitam Kibum sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan segala tingkah imutnya, mata yang membulat lucu, bibir pink yang terus saja tidak bisa diam dan yang paling Kibum suka ada mata caramel yang selalu bersinar indah. Membuatnya harus jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semuanya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia sangat yakin soal itu. "Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus mencuci wajahmu dulu."

Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengangguk, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang penurut. Dia turun dari meja makan dengan dibantu oleh Kibum, kemudian melangkah kearah kamar mandi yang disana. Sedangkan Kibum melangkah kearah dapur untuk mulai memasak makanan yang Kyuhyun minta.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat mata caramelnya menangkap Kibum yang sedang sibuk dengan segala jenis bahan makanan dan juga alat-alat dapur dengan apron biru yang terpasang apik ditubunya. Kyuhyun duduk dan merebahkan kepalanya dimeja makan. Mata caramelnya masih terfokus pada Kibum. Bahkan walau hanya melihat dari belakang pun tetap saja Kibum terlihat sangat keren dimata Kyuhyun. Terlihat sangat tampan dengan pisau dapur dan apron birunya.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung karena mendapatkan suami seperti Kibum. Dia itu nyaris sempurna, tampan, kaya, pintar masak juga. Paket komplit pokoknya.

Apalagi saat tau Kyuhyun hamil Kibum jadi lebih perhatian, lebih romantis, menurut apa kata Kyuhyun dan yang pasti dia selalu memberikan apa yang Kyuhyun minta walau hal aneh skalipun.

Ah, Kyuhyun jadi tidak keberatan hamil setiap hari kalau Kibum jadi baik seperti ini padanya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menunduk menatap pada perutnya yang masih rata dan dia tersenyum saat mengusapnya. Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih pada calon anaknya ini karena sudah hadir dalam hidup mereka. Dia berharap semoga saat anaknya lahir nanti dia bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Kyuhyun sangat mengharapkan itu.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan hingga serius seperti itu?" Suara berat Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mendongak dan dia tersenyum saat menemukan Kibum disampingnya. "Tidak ada. Aku haya ingin mengecek keadaan Baby."

"Ada apa? Apa anakku baik-baik saja?" Tangan Kibum ikut mengusap perut Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi khawatir yang kentara diwajahnya. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, Kibum justru mendapatkan cubitan dari Kyuhyun yang menatap galak padanya.

"Sejak kapan dia jadi anakmu? Aku yang mengandungnya, aku yang membawanya kemana-mana setiap saat dan aku juga yang akan melahirkannya nanti. Tapi kenapa dia hanya jadi anakmu."

"Karena aku yang membuatnya." Geplakan tangan Kyuhyun sukses mendarat dikepala Kibum dan matanya semakin menatap galak. Mulut Kibum itu kadang benar-benar menyebalkan. Terlalu frontal. Dia suka sekali membuat Kyuhyun jadi malu.

Kibum tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Dia bukan hanya anakku tapi anak kita. Kau puas? Nah, sekarang ayo makan."

Rasa kesal Kyuhyun tadi sekarang entah menguap kemana saat caramel bulatnya menatap pada hidangan lezat yang memenuhi meja makan. Tangannya menyambar sendok dengan cepat dan dia mulai makan dengan semangat. Tanpa menunggu Kibum, tanpa berdoa dan juga tanpa mengucapkan selamat makan pada Kibum. Benar-benar istri idaman.

Kibum sendiri hanya bisa gelang-gelang kepala menyaksikan tingkah anarkis Kyuhyun saat makan. Dilarang pun percuma tapi jika dibiarkan nanti takutnya Kyuhyun malah akan tersedak. Oleh karena itu Kibum lebih memilih memakan makanannya dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun, dia kan harus jadi suami siaga.

Namun saat makanannya tinggal separuh, Kibum mulai gelisah, bahkan sendok yang akan disuapnya pun berhenti diudara. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya.

PRANG!

Dalam sepersekian detik kemudian Kibum sudah melesat pergi setelah membanting sendok ditangannya ke piring. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Sebagai seorang istri Kyuhyun seharusnya merasa khawatir dan menyusul Kibum. Tapi yang ada dia malah sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu dan terus saja makan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Baru setelah semua makanannya habis Kyuhyun mulai beranjak menyusul Kibum ketempat yang selalu menjadi tempat langganan suaminya itu setiap pagi selama tiga bulan ini.

Kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dengan santai. Ditepuknya punggung Kibum yang terlihat ingin muntah tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Awalnya Kyuhyun merasa kasihan dengan Kibum tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi karena dia sudah terbiasa.

Suaminya itu sedang terkena yang namanya Morning Sickness. Seharusnya kan Kyuhyun yang mengalami itu tapi ternyata malah Kibum. Kata dokter itu hal yang biasa makanya Kyuhyun jadi biasa-biasa saja.

Kan Kibum yang membuatnya jadi Kibum juga yang harus menanggung akibatnya. Karena mereka adalah suami istri jadi harus saling berbagi tugas. Contohnya ya seperti ini, Kyuhyin yang kebagian tugas makannya dan Kibum yang muntahnya. Adil kan?

Seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi, dia jadi tidak keberatan hamil setiap hari jika seperti ini terus. Hahahaha.

 **Araelf**

Beberapa bulan ini Kibum benar-benar diantara surga dan neraka. Surga karena Kyuhyun jadi lebih manis dan manja padanya apalagi dengan kehadiran calon anak mereka. Dan neraka karena pagi Kibum selalu dimulai dengan morning sickness, dia juga harus menghadapi keinginan ngidam Kyuhyun yang aneh-aneh.

Pernah suatu hari ketika Kbum sedang meeting dengan klien pentingnya dan Kyuhyun menelepon.

"Kibum. Baby ingin sesuatu."

Dan pernyataan itu membuat Kibum membatalkan meetingnya. Kyuhyun dan calon anak mereka lebih penting, kalau urusan meeting bisa dilakukan lain kali.

"Baby ingin apa?"

"Baby katanya ingin Jjangmyeon panggang."

Kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan nada manja itu sukses membuat Kibum harus mengelilingin Seoul untuk mencari Jjangmyeon panggang yang jelas-jelas tidak akan ada. Kibum sudah menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam kesana kemari tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Kibum juga sudah mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun berharap agar istri manisnya itu mengerti tapi Kyuhyun justru berteriak tidak mau tau dan mengancam Kibum bahwa dia akan pergi dari rumah. Membuat Kibum mengerang frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

Karena tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi dan karena dia juga sudah lelah, Kibum akhirnya memilih mendatangi salah satu restoran Jjangmyeon dan menyuruh koki disana untuk membuatkan pesanan istrinya dengan imbalan yang sangat besar untuk satu porsi Jjangmyeon panggang.

Namun rasa lelah Kibum terbayarkan saat dia melihat caramel yang disukainya itu berbinar indah karena mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan Kibum lebih senang lagi saat mendapatkan ciuman dibibir sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Kibum."

Si empunya nama baru saja merebahkan diri dan siap menjemput mimpi indahnya saat suara manis Kyuhyun terdengar.

Kibum menoleh menatap pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring menyamping menghadap kearahnya. Tangan Kibum mengusap pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan lembut sedang mata hitamnya menatap caramel Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Ada apa? Babby ingin sesuatu?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Kibum bertanya seperti itu. Biasanya kalau sudah begini Kyuhyun pasti ingin minta sesuatu padanya.

Tapi malam ini berbeda. Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian menggeser tubuhnya merapat pada Kibum. Tangannya menarik tangan Kibum agar memeluknya dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin tenggelam dalam kehangatan tubuh itu. Kyuhyun menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dia suka wangi tubuh Kibum karena mirip dengan wangi ayahnya.

"Bukan Baby yang ingin tapi aku."

"Memangnya kau ingin apa?" Tanya Kibum. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bilang dia ingin sesuatu, biasanya dia akan memakai anak mereka sebagai alasan.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyin mendongak dan tersenyum. Caramelnya menatap dalam langit kelam milik Kibum.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ingin saja." Ucapnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Mulai sekarang aku akan mengatakannya selagi bisa."

Seulas senyum tipis terkembang dibibir Kibum, dadanya menghangat mendengar ungakapan cinta dari Kyuhyun. Diciumnya dengan lembut bibir pink yang sangat disukainya selali caramel lembut milik Kyuhyun dan dibawanya tubuh ramping itu untuk semakin masuk dalam pelukan hangat miliknya.

"Aku juga."

 **Araelf**

Hari libur itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi setiap orang karena mereka bisa sedikit beristirahat dari rutinitas keseharian mereka yang melelahkan dengan melakukan hal yang mereka sukai. Menghabiskan waktu sendiri, bersama keluarga ataupun berdua dengan pasangan mereka. Menciptakan suasana romantis untuk semakin mempererat tali benang-benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka.

"Kibum."

Selalu begini saat Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan. Dia akan memanggil nama Kibum sedang si empunya akan membalasnya dengan gumaman. Mereka sekarang sedang ada dikamar, menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kyuhyun yang merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Kibum yang sedang sibuk membaca buku ditangannya dengan tangan yang setia mengusap perut Kyuhyun yang membuncit karena usia kehamilannya yang menginjak enam bulan.

"Menurutmu dia akan mirip siapa?"

Kyuhyun mulai lagi dengan pertanyaan tidak jelasnya yang selalu berhasil membuat Kibum menyerngit. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari rentetan kata dari buku yang dibacanya, Kibum mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus pada game nya.

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mempause game nya dan beralih menatap Kibum. "Maksudku, menurutmu Baby akan mirip denganmu atau denganku? Kalau menurutku dia lebih baik mirip dengan ku saja."

Kyuhyun itu... Ah, entahlah. Kibum kadang bingung sendiri dengan sifat istrinya itu, dia itu aneh dan tidak bisa diprediksi. Kibum jadi gemas sendiri dan ingin menggigit bibir pink cerewet itu. Tadi dia yang bertanya tapi dia juga yang menjawab. Bahkan tanpa menunggu Kibum menanggapinya pun Kyuhyun sudah kembali berbicara.

"Tidak akan seru jika ada dua prang sepertimu dirumah ini. Aku akan merasa seperti tinggal di Kutub Utara." Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memeluk tububnya sendiri dengan ekspresi kedinginan diwajahnya. "Jadi lebih baik dia mirip dengan ku saja. Aku kan imut."

Kibum tergelak. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat lucu dengan pose imut versinya sendiri, dengan kedua tangan menangkup pipi dan sepasang mata bulat yang mengerjap polos padanya.

"Lagipula jika dia mirip denganku kau jadi bisa mengingatku saat bersama dengannya."

Tawa Kibum terhenti, mata kelamnya terpaku pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap sayang pada perut buncitnya. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dadanya jadi terasa sesak seolah-olah Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya. Bahkan walau hanya dalam bayanganpun Kibum tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi dari sisinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apanya?"

Dua pasang kelereng beda warna itu bertemu, saling mengamati eksitensi masing-masing dari si penakluk hati. Si pemilik jiwa yang melengkapi ruang kosong didalam dada dan mengisinya dengan berbagai macam frasa yang bernama cinta dan kebahagiaan.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Kibum kembali buka suara setelah sekian detik fakum. Mengutarakan pemikiran yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku benar, kan? Kalau dia mirip denganku kau tidak akan melirik orang lain. Aku akan menyuruhnya menjagamu dan kalau perlu menghajarmu jika kau macam-macam."

Kibum jadi menyesal karena sudah bertanya dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Seharusnya dia sudah tau bahwa istrinya ini suka sekali berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Mulutnya lebih cepat bekerja daripada otaknya. Bagaimana bisa Kibum melirik yang lain jika pada kenyataan selama ini matanya hanya melihat pada Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kibum mendengus dan kembali fokus pada bukunya. Meladeni Kyuhyun yang begini tidak akan ada gunanya, dia tidak akan menang. Jadi lebih baik mengalah saja.

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah itu. Keduanya terdiam dan kembali fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing. Kibum dengan bukunya dan Kyuhyun dengan game nya.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu dan Kibum tersentak kaget saat Kyuhyun bangun dari pangkuannya dan menyambar tissue yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur untuk menutupi hidungnya. Wajah Kibum berubah khawatir saat dia menemukan bercak merah darah disana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Kibum mengambil tissue dan ikut membantu membersihkan area disekitar hidung Kyuhyun yang terkena noda darah.

Entah sudah berapa banyak tissue yang mareka gunakan. Seperti sangat banyak melihat dari jumlah tissue yang berserakan disekitar mereka. Dan Kibum baru bisa bernapas lega saat tidak ada lagi darah yang terlihat mengalir keluar. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sepertinya ini efek kurang tidur. Kau kan tau aku sudah sering begini."

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa kau masih saja main game hingga larut malam." Mata Kibum menelisik tubuh Kyuhyun, dan dia menghela napas keras setelahnya. "Lihat saja sekarang. Matamu itu sudah terlihat cekung dan ada lingkar hitam dibawahnya. Berat badanmu juga hanya sedikit bertambah padahal usia kandunganmu sudah enam bulan. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada ankku anakku?"

"Anak KITA baik-baik saja Kibum." Kyuhyun menekankan kata kita dalam kalimatnya agar Kibum tau bahwa ini juga anaknya. Anak mereka. Dan suaminya itu hanya menggumam menanggapi.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Mulai sekarang semua game mu akan ku sita dan tidak ada protes." Bibir Kyuhyin terpout kesal, padahal tadi dia baru saja ingin protes tapi tidak jadi. "Besok kau juga harus ikut aku ke Rumah Sakit. Kita check up."

"Kibum."

"Tidak ada protes."

Aih, Kibum kejam sekali. Kyuhyun kan tidak suka Rumah Sakit tapi masih saja dipaksa. Dia tidak tau apa, mendengar kata Rumah Sakit saja Kyuhyun sudah stress apalagi jika harus kesana.

"Kibum."

"Jangan merengek. Tidak akan mempan padaku."

Bukannya berhenti justru rengekan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kibum dan terus saja meracau tentang dia yang tidak ingin ke Rumah Sakit. Sedang Kibum hanya diam saja dengan wajah datarnya tanpa mengindahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"KIBUUUUUUM."

 **Araelf**

Pria manis itu melangkah dengan malas di koridor Rumah Sakit. Perutnya yang membuncit membuatnya berjalan pelan dengan tangan yang menyangga pinggang. Merepotkan.

Dia menyerngit tidak suka saat aroma obat-obatan memasuki indra penciumannya -ini hal yang paling dia benci dari Rumah Sakit. Dan lebih benci lagi karena Kyuhyun yakin saat pulang nanti dia akan membawa sekantung benda-benda pahit yang disebut obat sebagai buah tangan.

Ck, ini semua gara-gara Kibum yang memaksanya datang letempat laknat ini, jia tidak mana sudi dia. Bicara tentang Kibum, suami datarnya itu hari ini tidak bisa mengantar Kyuhyun karena ada urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggal.

Dasar suami tidak bertanggung jawab. Padahal dia yang mengajak tapi dia juga yang tidak bisa datang.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan bersandar sejenak ditembok untuk menghilangkan penat dan juga mengatur napasnya. Berjalan saja Kyuhyun sudah cukup kesusahan sekarang.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun kembali melangkah hingga dia sampai didepan pintu bercat putih.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun mengucapkan salam Kyuhyun langsung saja menerobos masuk dan dia disambut dengan pemandangan yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh anak dibawah 17 tahun.

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu itu sukses membuat dua orang dibelakang meja dokter itu tersentak kaget dan menghentikan adegan ciuman tidak tau tempatnya.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku, bocah."

Kyuhyun dengan santainya mendudukkan diri didepan dua dokter mesum -menurutnya itu.

"Benarkah?" Mata caramelnya membulat dan mengerjap polos dengan ekspresi menggemaskan. "Wah, bagaiamana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Sarkasme khas Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. "Salah sendri kenapa kalian bermesraan disini. Ini Rumah Sakit bukan hotel dan aku kesini untuk check up bukan untuk menonton drama mesum kalian."

"Mulutmu itu benar-benar."

"Aku belajar banyak darimu, Heechul Hyung."

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan dibalas dengan seringaian yang lebih mematikan dari pria cantik itu.

"Kau memang muridku yang paling pintar."

"Tentu saja."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?"

Dokter tampan dengan name tag Choi Siwon didada kirinya itu memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut menyakitkan saat keduanya menggeleng serempak dengan seringaian yang semakin mengembang. Ini akibatnya jika dua orang kakak beradik ini sudah bertemu, selalu membuatnya pusing.

"Sudahlah jangan bercanda lagi, kita harus serius sekarang. Kyu." Si empunya nama hanya bergumam. Ia tidak terlalu suka jika Siwon sudah serius seperti ini. "Kau harus segera dirawat secara intensif. Kondisi kesehatan itu benar-benar memburuk. Kau tau?"

"Aku tidak tau." Kyuhyun berucap tidak peduli.

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku." Tangan Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun, dapat dia rasakan tangan itu bergetar digenggamannya. "Penyakitmu itu semakin parah, tubuhmu pun semakin melemah karena karena kau tidak pernah lagi mengkonsumsi obatmu semenjak hamil. Coba kau lihat, apa ini tubuh untuk orang yang sedang hamil besar?"

"Itu karena aku tidak nafsu makan."

"Dan itu juga karena efek dari penyakitmu. Sudah berapa kali kau mimisan?" Kyuhyun diam, dia menunduk menatap tangannya yang Siwon genggam tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Dan dia tetap diam saat Siwon menggulung lengan sweaternya. "Bintik merah ini semakin banyak ditubuhmu. Bagaimana bisa kau menutupinya dari Kibum?"

Kyuhyun mencoba tertawa walaupun akhirnya hanya tawa miris yang terdengar. "Tentu saja aku selalu memakai baju tertutup, Hyung."

"Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tau."

"Ya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang."

"Kyu." Heechul mendekat dan mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun. "Leukimia itu bukan penyakit yang mudah ditangani. Dia akan merenggut nyawamu secara perlahan-lahan dan membuatmu merasakan sakit setiap saat. Tidak ada calan lain selain operasi, Kyu. Kami sudah menemukan sum-sum tulang belakang yang cocok untukmu. Kau akan selamat. Aku janji."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayiku? Apa dia juga akan selamat?" Kyuhyun menatap pada dua sosok kakak didepannya dengan air mata yang menggenang, membuat Heechul dan Siwon tidak mampu bicara. "Tidak kan? Kalian bahkan tidak mampu menjawabnya."

"Tapi dia juga tidak akan selamat jika kondisimu terus memburuk. Kau bisa saja ambruk setiap saat dan itu akan membahayakanmu dan bayimu, Kyu."

"Tidak akan. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Siwon baru saja akan membalas jika saja matanya tidak menangkap tatapan yang Heechul arahkan padanya. Kekasihnya itu seolah meminta Siwon untuk berhenti menekan Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk, dia percaya Heechul pasti bisa menangani Kyuhyun dengan baik.

Seorang kakak pasti yang paling mengerti adiknya, kan?

Heechul menarik tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan lembut dan tangis Kyuhyun pecah saat itu juga.

"Jika harus memilih, aku akan memilih menyelamatkannya. Aku sudah cukup bahagia hidup selama 25 tahun ini karena aku punya orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Tapi dia? Bayiku bahkan belum melihat indahnya dunia. Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhnya hanya karena keegoisanku. Itu tidak adil."

Kyuhyun terus berbicara ditengah tangisnya. Tangannya meremas baju belakang Heechul dan menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dalam pelukan kakaknya.

Dan Heechul pun dengan sabar mengusap rambut ikal Kyuhyun agar adiknya ini tenang. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata meleleh dari matanya.

Setelah puas menangis Kyuhyun segera menarik dirinya dari pelukan Heechul. Kedua tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Heechul dan Siwon. Dan dia tersenyum. "Hyung, aku sudah bertahan selama ini jadi kurasa aku bisa bertahan untuk beberapa saat lagi. Setelah bayiku lahir, aku akan melakukan operasi seperti yang kalian inginkan. Aku janji. Kalian bisa menungguku, kan?"

Siwon memberikan senyum tipisnya saat kelereng bulat Kyuhyun menatap padanya dengan senyuman manis dibibir. Sedang Heechul harus mati-matian menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika senyum itu menghilang dari hidupnya.

 **Araelf**

"Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah sakit saat Kibum berlaribpadanya dan langsung saja bertanya. Tidak ada basa-basinya, khas Kibum sekali. Dia tidak suka basa-basi karena menurutnya itu basi.

"Kata Heechul Hyung tidak apa-apa, aku hanya perlubberistirahat saja. Ck, apanya yang tidak apa-apa, dia bahkan memberiku banya vitamin." Ucap Kyuhyun mengutuk sekantung obat-obatan yang kembali dibawanya pulang.

Senyum tipis merekah dibibir Kibum. Dia merasa sangat lega karena Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

"Tapi Kibum."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa penampilanmu seperti ini?"

Kibum ikut memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri dari pantulan kaca Rumah Sakit dan dia baru sadar betapa kacaunya dia dengan rambut berantakan dan kemeja yang tidak tertata rapi.

"Ah, ini karena aku berlari kesini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi setelah pulang dari meeting aku langsung kesini."

"Dengan berlari?"

"Ck. Bukan. Berhentilah memotong perkataanku." Kyuhyun terkekeh saat Kibum menatap tajam padanya. Tangannya membantu merapikan rambut berantakan Kibum. "Sebenarnya aku membawa mobil untuk menjemputmu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada kecelakaan dijalan dan jalanan menjadi macet. Jadi aku meninggalkan mobilku disana."

"Ditengah jalan?" Pandangan tak percaya Kyuhyun layangkan saat dilihatnya Kibum mengangguk. "Kau bodoh. Bagaimana jika mobilmu diderek oleh polisi atau paling parah dicuri?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Tangan kurus itu melayang memukul lengan Kibum dan berteriak kesal. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?"

"Karena aku ingin cepat-cepat menjemputmu."

Sumpah serapah yang sudah Kyuhyun siapkan hilang begitu saja saat mendengar Kibum berbicara. Apalagi saat mata kelam itu menatap dalam pada caramelnya, menenggelamkan Kyuhyun lautan cinta yang ada didalamnya.

Perlahan pipi pucat itu mulai memerah. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun merutuki kulitnya yang putih hingga membuat rona merah samar diwajahmya jadi terlihat jelas. Dan dia juga melihat Kibum sedang menyeringai menatapnya.

Sialan.

Karena terlalu malu dan tidak tau bagaimana harus menutupinya maka Kyuhyun lebih memilih menghambur kepelukan Kibum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher kokoh suaminya itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa pipimu memerah?"

Kibum sialan. Dia tau Kyuhyun sedang malu tapi tetap saja menggodanya. Dasar sialan.

"Diamlah bodoh." Desis Kyuhyun ditelinga Kibum. Dia menggeram kesal setelahnya saat mendengar suara tawa ditelinganya. Suami datarnya ini sedang tertawa ternyata.

Ah, tangan Kyuhyun jadi gatal sendiri ingin mengahajar Kibum tapi nanti saja. Sekarang dia sedang ingin memeluk suami menyebalkannya ini.

"Kibum."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku selama ini."

"Kau mulai lagi."

Pelukan mereka terlepas karena Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya menjauh kemudian menatap kesal pada Kibum dengan bibir terpout.

"Aku kan hanya ingin bilang terima kasih, kenapa reaksimu malah seperti itu."

Kibum kembali tertawa dan sekali lagi membawa tubuh ramping Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya pucut kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih karena seharusnya akulah yang mengatakan itu. Terima kasih karena telah lahir, terima kasih karena hadir dalam hidupku dan menerimaku. Terima kasih karena kau memberikan banyak kebahagiaan untuk. Terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu."

Bisikan lembut yang Kibum berikan padanya membuat wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah. Dia baru saja akan membalas pelukan itu tapi Kibum sudah terlebih dahulu melepaskannya. Kedua tangannya beralih menangkup pipi merah Kyuhyun dan senyum jahilnya terlihat.

"Kenapa wajahmu semakin memerah? Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit, Kyu. Perlu ku panggilkan dokter?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Kim." Ucap Kyuhyun manyun sambil melepaskan tangan Kibum dipipinya dan berlalu pergi dengan langkah menghentak.

"Hei, kau mau kemana."

"Kemanapun asal tidak bertemu denganmu."

Kibum mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyuhyun. Istri manisnya itu terlihat kesulitan berjalan tapi saat Kibum menawarkan bantuan dia malah menolak. Dasar keras kepala.

"Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku. Aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun berbalik dengan cepat menghadap Kibum, membuat Kibum harus cepat-cepat menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menabrak Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya? Kau datang untuk menjemputku?" Kyuhyun bersedekap dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan mengejek. "Menjemputku dengan apa? Kau ingin aku berjalan kaki sampai kerumah dengan perut buncit ini? Wah, anda benar-benar sangat pintar, Tuan Kim."

Dan Kibum hanya bisa meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya.

 **Araelf**

Apa yang dicemaskan Siwon dua bulan lalu benar-benar terjadi. Kibum yang saat itu baru pulang dari kantor begitu terkejut saat menemukan Kyuhyun tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mereka yang dingin. Dipanggilnya nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali tapi istrinya sama sekali tidak menyahut. Kibum dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat dan ada noda darah dihidungnya.

Mencoba untuk tenang, Kibum pun mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit dengan kecepatan maksimal yang dia bisa. Bibirnya masih setia memanggil nama Kyuhyun berharap agar istrinya itu mendengar dan segera membuka matanya.

Saat mereka sudah sampai, Kibum berteriak kalap memanggil dokter atau suster yang ada disana untuk menolong istrinya.

Bahkan saat Kyuhyun sedang ditangani pun Kibum masih tidak bisa tenang. Dia terus berjalan kesana kemari masih dengan merapalkan nama Kyuhyun disetiap hembusan napasnya. Dan saat pintu didepannya itu terbuka, Kibum dengan cepat menghampiri Heechul disana.

"Kibum."

Dada Kibum berdetak tidak karuan saat namanya disebut. Ada perasaan tak enak yang menghinggapi hatinya.

"Aku harus segera melakukan operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayi kalian."

"K-Kenapa? Apa mereka baik-baik saja, Hyung." Kecemasan Kibum semakin menjadi saat Heechul tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, wajah kakak iparnya itu terlihat sangat keruh. "Hyung."

"Anak kalian tidak apa-apa, dia anak yang kuat karena bisa bertahan selama ini. Tapi Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun?"

"Kondisinya benar-benar tidak baik karena penyakitnya yang semakin parah."

"Penyakit? Penyakit apa maksud Hyung?"

Mata hitam Heechuk menatap sedih pada Kibum yang terlihat sangat kacau. "Leukimia."

Kibum menatap tepat pada Heechul, memastikan bahwa Heechul sedang berbohong padanya. Tapi yang Kibum temukan justru kilat kesedihan disana. Kibum tertawa sinis. "Leukimia? Hyung pasti bercanda kan? Ini tidak lucu."

"Kibum dengarkan aku."

Kibum menggeleng, dia masih terus tertawa. "Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menderita Leukimia. Dia baik-baik saja selama ini. ISTRIKU BAIK-KAIK SAJA, HYUNG."

PLAKK!

"KIM KIBUM DENGARKAN AKU."

Napas Heechul terdengar terengah-engah setelah berteriak dan menapar Kibum agar adik iparnya itu sadar. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat melihat Kibum yang terdiam dengan air mata yang mengalir dimatanya yang terlihat kosong. Tidak pernah dia melihat Kibum yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kibum. Dengarkan aku." Kedua tangan Heechul mencengkram bahu Kibum, memaksa Kibum untuk menatapnya. "Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji. Kami sudah menemukan donor yang cocok untuknya. Kau hanya perlu berada disisinya. Dia membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun, jadi kau harus kuat. Mengerti?" Cengkraman Heechul melemah beralih memeluk tubuh Kibum yang bergetar dan Heechul dapat merasakan jantung Kibum yang berdetak kencang. Dia pernah merasakan detakan ini sebelumnya saat dia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang sama bergetarnya dengan Kibum.

Heechul tersenyum. Dia jadi teringat dengan kata-kata yang pernah didengarnya dulu.

'Setiap orang memiliki detak jantung yang berbeda. Sama seperti tak ada orang yang memiliki wajah yang benar-benar mirip. Jika kau menemukan orang yang memiliki detak jantung yang sama denganmu maka dia adalah takdirmu.'

Dan Heechul tidak menyangka dia akan mengalaminya secara langsung. Heechul berjanji dia akan berusaha menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

Demi takdir yang sangat mencintainya dan menunggunya untuk terus bertahan.

"Kumohon Hyung." Bisikan lirih mengalun perih dari bibir Kibum. Suaranya terdengar serak. "Ku mohon selamatkan dia."

Pelukan itu terlepas. Tatapan lembut Heechul berganti menjadi tatapan tajam yang menghujam. "Dia siapa yang kau maksud?"

Kibum tercenung, pikirannya tiba-tiba buyar begitu saja. Pertanyaan dari Heechul seolah menyadarkannya bahwa sekarang bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang dia miliki dan juga harus lindungi. Ada anak mereka disana, bersama dengan Kyuhyun berjuang untuk tetap bertahan. Bertahan demi dia. Kibum tidak boleh egois, Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan menyukainya dan anaknya pasti akan sedih.

"Selamatkan mereka. Kumohon."

 **Araelf**

Waktu berjalan sangat lama lambat bagi Kibum, seperti mempermainkannya yang sedang dikurung oleh perasaan takut dan khawatir yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Kaki berbalut sepatu kulitnya terus saja berjalan kesana-kemari. Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Hati dan pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa tenang, hal-hal negatif mulai merangsek masuk mengirimkan impuls-impuls yang membuat Kibum merasa akan menjadi gila jika terus seperti ini.

Sudah dua jam sejak Kyuhyun memasuki ruang operasi dengan Heechul yang menemaninya dan sejak saat itu juga pikiran Kibum sama sekali tidak tenang. Dia sudah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang dan tetap percaya pada Heechul. Tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Kibum baru bisa tenang jika dia sudah mengetahui nasib Kyuhyun didalam sana.

Lampu diatas pintu ruang operasi itu padam menandakan bahwa operasi sudah selesai. Heechul keluar dari sana dengan baju khas operasinya, dibelakangnya terlihat seorang suster yang sedang menggendong sesuatu. Heechul menghampiri Kibum masih dengan susrer yang setia mengekor dibelakangnya. Ditepuknya bahu Kibum agar adik iparnya itu mengadari keberadaannya.

Berhasil. Mata hitam Kibum yang sedari tadi tampak tidak fokus mulai mengerjap dan menatap pada Heechul. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Kibum kembali memberondong Heechul dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada khawatirnya.

"Bagaimana Hyung? Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan anakku? Apa -"

"Tenanglah Kibum. Biarkan aku bicara dulu, oke." Heechul menghela napas saat Kibum mulai tenang. "Ini benar-benar perjuangan yang panjang, Kibum. Tapi kau punya anak laki-laki yang kuat."

Mata Heechul beralih pada suster dibelakangnya -mengkode agar memberikan sesuatu digendongannya pada Kibum yang menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar. Ditatapnya wajah mungil yang terlihat sangat damai itu. Perasaan hangat menyusup dalam hati dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipi.

Ini anaknya, anak mereka. Kibum mebawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dikecupnya pipi mungilnya yang kemerahan. Malaikat kecilnya yang kuat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" Untuk sesaat Kibum melupakan keadaan istrinya itu karena dia merasa sangat terharu.

"Kyuhyun..." Jeda sejenak. "Dia selamat. Hanya saja kondisinya masih lemah."

Kibum tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Dadanya punuh dengan kebahagiaan dan perasaan lega. Anaknya lahir dengan selamat dan istrinya baik-baik saja. Hatinya terus mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan yang telah memberikannya hidup yang sempurna seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Kibum tidak lupa mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Heechul. "Boleh aku melihat keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Kurasa boleh. Kau boleh melihatnya sekarang sebelum aku memindahkannya ke ruang rawat."

Dengan itu Kibum segera melangkah masuk menunu tempat pujaan hatinya berada. Meninggalkan Heechul yang terus saja menatapnya yang mulai menghilang ditelan pintu. Heechuk tersenyum dan bergegas beranjak dari sana. Dia harus bertemu dengan Siwon, ada hal yang harus di bicarakan.

 **Araelf**

"Kyuhyun..." Panggil Kibum pelan. Mata hitamnya menatap pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergolek lemah diatas ranjang, namun bibir istrinya itu melengkung membentuk senyum tipis padanya. Kibum berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring diranjang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lemah dan wajahnya juga terlihat sangat pucat. Tapi dia masih saja berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Mata caramelnya beralih pandang pada tubuh mungil didekapan Kibum. "Bagaimana dengannya?"

Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir merahnya yang kini terlihat pucat. "Dia baik." Bisiknya. "Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun tidak membalas, dia hanya melempar senyum tipisnya pada Kibum.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?"

Satu anggukan lemah. Kibum harus sedikit membungkuk agar Kyuhyun dapat melihat anak mereka dengan jelas.

"Dia tampan." Kyuhyun menatap bergantian pada suami dan anaknya, dia tersenyum. "Sepertimu."

Suara kekehan Kibum terdengar, dikecupnya kening Kyuhyun sayang. "Sepertinya kita berbeda pendapat. Aku malah berpikir dia lebih mirip denganmu."

"Syukyurlah."

Hening. Kata-kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan senyum lega untuk membuat Kibum tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa.

Untuk sesaat Kibum lupa. Karena terlalu senang dia sampai melupakan tentang keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya juga tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Dan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi kembali mengingatkan Kibum tentang percakapan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu, Kyuhyun yang menginginkan anak mereka agar mirip dengannya.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif dari pria tampan bermata sekelam malam itu kembali merengsek masuk, mendorong realitas dan menggantinya dengan bayang-bayang buruk tentang dia yang ditinggalkan. Tentang kematian yang bisa kapan saja menjemput Kyuhyun dari sisinya dan membawanya pergi jauh.

Jauh.

Sangat jauh.

Hingga tak peduli seberapa cepat dan kuatnya dia berlari, Kibum tetap tidak akan pernah bisa menggapainya lagi.

"Siapa namanya?"

Dan kibum bersyukur karena suara lemah Kyuhyun berhasil menariknya dari ilusi-ilusi mengerikan yang otaknya ciptakan. Menyadarkannya bahwa istrinya masih disini bersama mereka. Kibum tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun nya pergi.

Tidak akan pernah.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Tidak jelas bagaimana bentuk senyumnya sekarang, Kibum hanya ingin bersikap biasa saja didepan Kyuhyun agar istri manisnya ini tidak khawatir.

Jari-jari tangannya mengusap lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berda digenggamannya. "Menurutmu nama apa yang cocok untuknya?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya padaku? Seharusnya kau yang memberinya nama, Daddy."

Kyuhyun sengaja menekankan kata Daddy pada kalimatnya, mata caramel lembutnya berkilat jahil saat bertabrakkan dengan mata kelam Kibum, ditambah lagi dengan seringaian tipis yang bertengger dibibirnya.

Kibum sendiri sangat suka saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia tau Kyuhyun hanya sedang menggodanya saja, tapi membayangkan akan ada yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu membuat Kibum menjadi sangat senang hingga dadanya terasa hangat dipenuhi rasa bersyukur. Dia tidak sabar mendengar kata Daddy yang akan keluar dari bibir putranya nanti.

"Bagaimana dengan Kihyun? Kim Kihyun."

"Kihyun?"

"Ya. Kihyun." Kibum mengangguk mantap. "Karena dia mirip denganmu jadi dia juga harus punya nama yang sama denganmu. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang dia harus mirip denganmu agar aku selalu mengingatmu."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun. Mata caramelnya yang terlihat menatap lurus pada Kibum.

"Kau sudah tau?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Kibum. Kau bukan pembohong yang baik."

Senyum diwajah Kibum luntur. Wajah ceria yang tadi dipakainya berganti menjadi wajah sendu. Kibum memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong didepan Kyuhyun, istri manisnya itu sangat mengenal dirinya dengan baik.

Kibum tidak menjawab namun genggaman tangannya mengerat. Tanpa bicara pun Kyuhyun tau bahwa yang dikatakannya tadi ternyata benar. Suaminya sudah tau tentang kondisinya.

"Kibum. Hei. Dengarkan aku." Tangan pucat itu terangkat mengusap rahang tegas milik Kibum. "Aku yakin Heechul Hyung sudah memberitahumu semuanya. Kau harus percaya padanya, Oke. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau janji?."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia mencoba tersenyum ditengah wajah pucatnya yang semakin terlihat pucat.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku." Desak Kibum.

"Kaulah yang harusnya berjanji padaku Kibum." Caramel Kyuhyun menatap dalam pada langit malam milik Kibum. "Kau harus tetap hidup dan menjaganya untukku."

Setetes air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya jatuh dari mata hitam Kibum. Dan Kyuhyun dengan sigap mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku memintamu berjanji padaku, bukannya menangis seperti ini. Kau tidak terlihat seperti Kim Kibum yang ku kenal."

"Karena Kim Kibum yang kau kenal sebentar lagi akan hilang jika kau pergi meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu, Kibum. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Disini." Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya tepat didada Kibum. Dapat dia rasakan detak jantung Kibum ditangannya. "Selama ini masih bertedak, aku akan selalu ada disana. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Kibum mengangguk dalam diam. Lidah terasa kelu untuk bicara. Dia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun tapi tidak mungkin karena ada anak mereka digendongannya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa berjanji padaku kan?" Hanya anggukan yang didapat Kyuhyun dari Kibum sekali lagi. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tenang. Karena suami telah berjanji dan dia akan menepatinya. "Syukurlah."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Mata caramelnya menutup dengan tangan yang masih berada digenggaman Kibum. Jika saja Kibum tidak melihat dada Kyuhyun yang naik turun dengan teratur, mungkin dia dmsudah mengira istrinya itu sudah pergi darinya.

Keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Mereka sedang menikmati waktu kebersamaan sebagai keluarga, dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun dan anak mereka, Kihyun.

Mata malam Kibum terus menatap pada wajah tenang Kyuhyun. Namun dia dikagetkan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja tersentak kuat dan istri manisnya itu mulai terbatuk kencang. Darah ikut mengucur deras dari hidung mulut Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum menjadi semakin panik.

"Kyuhyun, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kibum panik. Tangannya membantu mengelap darah di wajah Kyuhyun. "Kumohon jangan membuatku takut."

Kibum tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk Kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak bisa memeluk tubuh yang terlihat kesakitan itu. Dengan panik Kibum berlari keluar dan berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa.

"DOKTER. TOLONG ISTRIKU."

Kibum terus saja berteriak panik hingga tidak mempedulikan anaknya yang sedang menangis keras karena kaget dengan suara teriakannya. Ayah dan anak itu terus bergetiak dengan suara yang berbeda dan tujuan yang berbeda pula. Mereka seolah tidak peduli dengan penghuni rumah sakit lainnya yang bisa saja merasa terganggu.

Kibum baru bisa tenang saat matanya menangkap sekumpulan dokter yang sedang berlari kearah mereka. Ada Heechul dan Siwon juga disana.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun -."

Kibum tidak dapat menyelasaikan kata-kata, tenggorokannya terasea tercekik. Matanya menatap cemas pada Heechul yang terlihat tidak kalah cemasnya.

Kibum berdiri disudut ruangan masih dengan Kihyun digendongannya, menimang-nimang agar anaknya ini kembali tenang. Tapi matanya terus tertuju pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang tersentak lemah dengan para dokter yang mengelilinginya.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk kembali melanda Kibum, seperti kaset rusak yang terus saja berputar tanpa henti menghantui pikiran. Entah seperti apa Kibum jadinya jika tanpa Kyuhyun disampingnya, mememani hari-hari Kibum dengan suara berisik yang selalu merengek, berteriak dan memaki-makinya. Tidak akan ada lagi senyum manis dan juga kilau caramel yang selalu menerangi jiwa Kibum yang gelap.

Semuanya akan hilang jika Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi. Satu-satunya yang Kibum punya sekarang hanyalah malaikat kecilnya yang baru mengenal dunia. Malaikat kecil dari Kyuhyun untuknya.

Pelukan Kibum pada tubuh mungil itu mengerat dan air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Kibum bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Kyuhyun saat tubuh ringkih itu terlonjak. Bibir pink yang selalu Kibum kecup itu kini tampak pucat dengan darah yang menetes keluar.

Kibum tidak mempedulikan para dokter yang terlihat panik dan sibuk berjalan kesana kemari mengambil berbagai macam alat. Karena yang Kibum pedulikan sekarang hanya Kyuhyunnya, dia bangga karena memiliki istri yang kuat seperti Kyuhyun yang terus berjuang ditengah rasa sakitnya.

Kibum kembali terngiang akan janjinya pada Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu. Kibum berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat, dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun kecewa padanya. Dia akan menjaga buah hati mereka dan membesarkannya dengan baik.

Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir Kibum, dadanya terasa sangat sesak seolah ada beban berat yang menghimpit. Kibum sudah ikhlas, dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menderita lebih lama lagi. Sudah cukup semuanya.

Kibum tidak masalah jika harus hidup dengan menahan rasa rindu akan Kyuhyun seumur hidupnya. Itu lebih baik daripada harus terus melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan seperti ini.

Mata hitam Kibum menatap kosong dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Dunianya terasa semakin sesak dan kelam seiiring dengan suara nyaring dari Elektrokadiogram itu berbunyi.

Menggoreskan luka tak kasat mata dihati dan menenggelamkan jiwanya dalam lautan kelam tak berujung.

 **~THE END~  
**

KRIK! krik~

Apa ini?

Lagi galau kayaknya makanya bikin yang kaya beginian XP

Jangan bunuh saya pliss.. Mending review aja ya XD

 **EPILOG**

Hembusan angin dipenghujung musin dingin menerpa. Udara disekitar mulai terasa hangat walau musim dingin masih berlanjut, siap menyambut musim semi yang akan berkunjung.

Pria yang masih terlihat tampan diusianya yang ke 32 itu menarik napas panjang untuk dihembuskannya secara perlahan. Tubuh tegapnya menyandar pada pintu mobil dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku jaket berwarna cokelat yang melekat ditubuhnya, membantunya mengusir dingin yang datang.

Mendongakkan kepala, mata hitam itu menatap pada sang lazuardi yang terlihat sangat indah diatas sana, seindah senyum sang kekasih yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Hembusan napas berat kali ini Kibum keluarkan. Lima tahun sudah berlalu tapi hal-hal kecil sekalipun tetap saja akan mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kibum ingat, istri manisnya itu sangat menyukai warna biru dan putih seperti halnya langit dan awan diatas sana. Dan Kyuhyun juga menyukai warna langit malam, membuatnya seolah sedang menatap mata Kibum yang sangat disukainya. Mata yang dapat menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan pekat yang menenangkan.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tau bahwa caramel Kyuhyunlah yang paling Kibum puja. Hanya kilau caramel itu yang mampu menarik atensi Kibum dari kegelapan yang selama inu menyelimutinya dan membawa Kibum pada cahaya yang bernama kebahagiaan. Bahkan hingga saat ini tidak ada yang bisa membuat Kibum berpaling.

Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada.

Selama lima tahun ini Kibum hidup dengan bayang-bayang Kyuhyun dihati dan pikirannya. Karena Kibum sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan bertahan demi Kyuhyun dan -

"DADDY!"

Suara cempreng yang tidak asing itu memasuki pendengaran Kibum. Dia tersenyum menatap seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari kearahnya dengan seragam TK dan tas dipunggungnya.

-Kihyun, anak mereka.

Kibum kerentangkan tangannya dan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kecil yang melompat kepelukannya. Tangan mungil itu memeluk leher Kibum erat.

"Hallo, Babyboy."

"Hallo, Daddy."

Mungkin karena masih dalam fase meniru, Kihyun jadi suka meniru setiap hal yang Kibum lakukan. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Aku baik. Daddy?"

Kibum tampak berpikir. "Karena Kihyun baik, berarti kabar Daddy juga harus baik. Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

"Terima kasih sudah menjawab."

Tawa Kibum peca, bibirnya mengecup gemas pipi chubby itu dengan gemas. Selain pintar meniru, anaknyanini juga pintar menjawab setiap perkataannya.

Persisi seperti Kyuhyun.

"Bagaiman dengan sekolahmu? Apa menyenangkan?"

"Sangat menyenangkan. Seonsaengnim hari ini mengajarkan kami bernyanyi, setelah itu kami disuruh menyanyi satu per satu di depan kelas. Daddy tau, aku sangat gugup saat itu dan jantungku terus saja berbunyi dag dig dug." Kelereng cokelat itu membulat lucu saat bercerita. Kedua tangan mungil Kihyun memegang dadanya sendiri seolah jantungnya akan keluar dari sana. "Aku sangat takut jika suara jelek. Tapi aku senang saat Seonsaengnim bilang suaraku bagus."

Kibum ikut tersenyum saat buah hatinya itu tersenyum. Dari ekspresi nya saja Kibum sudah tau betapa bahagianya Kihyun.

"Daddy."

"Hmm?"

"Apa Mommy juga punya suara yang bagus?"

Mata kelam Kibum menatap pada sepasang kelereng cokelat milik anaknya, anak kilatan sendu dan khawatir disana. Kibum tersenyum. Sedikit bayak dia tau apa yang Kihyun rasakan, anak manisnya ini hanya ingin lebih mengenal sosok sang ibu.

"Tentu saja. Dia punya suara yang sangat indah sepertimu."

Kibum menerawang pada saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu untuknya disaat penyakit susah tidur Kibum kambuh. Suara istrinya itu sangat merdu seperti simfoni menenangkan yang selalu berhasil membuat Kibum terbuai didalamnya. Bahkan suara Kyuhyun saat berteriak, memaki, mengumpat, dan memarahinya pun terdengat sangat indah. Hingga Kibum sering kali merindukannya.

"Syulurlah." Helaan napas lega keluar dari belah bibir mungil Kihyun dan pelukannya dileher Kibum pun ikut mengerat. Bocah lucu itu tersenyum manis pada Kibum, tidak ada lagi kilat sendu di mata bulatnya. Kihyun sudah mulai kembali ceria dan menceritakan lesehariannya disekola hari ini dengan semangat. Sedang sang ayah hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

'Ya. Dia sangat mirip denganmu -." Mata hitam Kibum menatap lurus pada wajah manis sang buah hati. Dan dia tersenyum lembut. 'Kyuhyun.'


End file.
